


Noblesse drabbles

by icylook



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Art, Dark Raizel AU, Dark Spear has a personality, Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: Collection of drabbles inspired by works of other amazing artists and writers (mostly from tumblr).





	1. Dark Spear AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Spear AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511426) by galaxysilver. 

> I got inspired by @galaxysilver's art for AU where Frankenstein's possesed by Dark Spear and develops a nasty personality and everybody suffers, especially M-21 (go check it out, the idea for the AU is amazing) :D

_“I feel bad for you for being disappointed in me.”_

The being with Frankenstein’s face seemed to be greatly amused by uttering the words, it’s tone sickly sweet, watching him with barely contained hunger, greedy for the smallest bit of any kind of emotion.

It reveled in misery and chaos.

What he felt was a_ pity._

And deep, heavy regret. He failed his friend when he needed him the most, didn’t catch him, when he fell. Wasn’t there for him, as Frankenstein was for Raizel.

Frankenstein lost himself in his despair and the madness took over, surfacing without hesitation and spreading malevolence with glee. It hurt others as well, infecting their minds, marking them as puppets and ruthlessly spreading the poison. It cut gravely and coldly. It scarred and tormented people dear to Raizel. It almost destroyed another soul he cared about, and only a flight saved M from total destruction.

But what he had to endure left him on the edge, silver eyes ashen and dull, almost void of life when Raizel finally found him.

Raizel’s connection with Frankenstein wasn’t severed, not really. Only death could cut it for good. But now it was too muddled, Frankenstein’s consciousness sunken in the abyssal darkness. It was like a static with an occasional and weak _bleep_ of a signal, too short to catch properly.

The situation was Raizel’s fault, his responsibility and it weighted on his soul _greatly_.

The presence of the dark one was cloying, the power It leaked constantly making the air heavy, corrupt, pressing down and waiting for Raizel to make a move.

Provoking him to show something, to act, to make him bleed as It did with M.

He felt M shifting beside him and Raizel glanced at the man, silver strands obscuring the side of his face. M was sickly pale, the dark circles under his feverishly gleaming eyes more prominent. His mouth was set in tight grim line, as he stood with his arms crossed almost protectively around his body, the knuckles of his hands white as his fingers seemed to claw at the fabric on his arms.

The slight move was enough to catch the attention of the mismatched, cruel eyes.

“And you,” It purred, adressing M. “Still thinking you are worth something more than trash?” M flinched, teeth sinking into his lower lip, his head lowered in an instant.

“What is it?” It crooned in false concern. “Don’t tell us you actually did, you useless, _failed experiment._”

Purple veins spread on Frankenstein's skin as It spat the words and stretched his lips in impish smile, full of teeth and evil mirth, drinking in the effect It still had on M, as he seemed to curl on himself with every venomous word, as physically stricken.

_“Enough.” _

Raizel’s voice was quiet, as he stepped towards It, blocking M from Its piercing stare. Its gaze moved towards him instantly, the intensity of Its madness seeping from Its eyes. The tendrils of Its oppresive aura grew with Raizel’s every step, Its smile turning more ghastly. “And what will you do, Master?” It asked mockingly. “Will you punish me?”

Raizel felt the sorrow in his soul spread, as he gathered the power from within himself. He let some of his grief to show on his face, his eyes gentle but determined. Raizel saw the brief puzzlement in Its gaze, a fleeting, confused _fear_ and stiffening of Its form, as he didn’t stop walking forward, not until he was so close he could touch Frankenstein’s body without stretching his arm.

It was watching him with wariness, though It kept smiling, now with a hint of brief uncertainty, as Raizel stood before It. He brought his hand to touch his earring, delicate looking, yet so strong fingers curling around the cool sleek surface, close to breaking the seal within it.

“I am so sorry, my friend.” Raizel whispered softly, the anguish so clear in his voice.

“I am sorry you suffered.”

“I am sorry I let you down.”

Raizel saw Its mismatched eyes widening in disbelief, the purple oily tendrils lashing as in defense, before he heard a desperate _“NO!”_ shouted behind him and some frantic steps, and a forceful tug at his back, and he had to keep It in his sight when he reached into Its mind, crushing the jewellery cross, but he also had to keep M safe from the danger before them, and he saw the intense panic in Its gaze and felt M’s hands in his clothes urgently yanking him back and-

_All the hell broke loose._


	2. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by galaxysilver's art °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

He stared at the rose, surprised. His lips parted slightly, but not a sound came out.

M glanced at the man holding the flower. Black hair framed pale face, set in his usual neutral expression. Though, M was sure there was a shadow of a mischievous smile appearing on his lips, when Raizel kept watching the flutter of emotions exposed on his face.

Instinctively, M tried to clear them out and keep them in.

But, with Raizel, M found out, that holding back his feelings from the man was fruitless. Impossible.

Apparently, Raizel could read M like an open book. And, while Raizel seemed to sense the shift in M’s emotions, he never was intrusive about them. Never tried to use the knowledge to manipulate it for his gain.

Raizel was only a soothing presence, always beside M, never judging.

Calm. Reassuring. Patient.

Tentatively, M held out his hand, to take the flower, mindful of the thorns. But, he noticed the rose did not have them… a thornless rose? What kind of flower was it?

His fingers brushed Raizel’s, and the man’s steady gaze was boring into him. Deep scarlet eyes were warm and with a hint of… hunger?

Did M see it right or was it a glimpse of his imagination? He felt his cheeks warming at the stray thought.

He sniffed the rose delicately, hiding a bashful smile in its petals. M watched Raizel’s face light up at him accepting the gift, the smile playing at his lips coming out in full. Raizel looked pleased and M felt the wave of affection swelling in his chest.


	3. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by galaxysilver's art (⌒▽⌒)☆

M feels warm.

Raizel is so warm.

He’s not sure now, who was the first to initiate the contact.

Maybe it was him, who reached for Raizel, without thought. Because he could and wouldn’t be denied.

Or maybe it was Raizel, with slow approach. His embrace firm and gentle at the same time.

Raizel is always like that with M, his gestures unhurried, quiet and kind. Never too much, always so careful.

M is grateful, but he wants him to be more… forceful?  
He feels, no, he knows Raizel can be more with him. He wouldn’t mind it.

He wants.

M just has to show Raizel that he can handle it.

Bit by bit.

So he let’s himself be more forward this time, leaning more into Raizel’s hold.

Clutch at him harder, nuzzle his face into Raizel’s neck and let out a sigh. More feeling than seeing Raizel’s smiling into the skin of M’s jaw, the warmth radiating from him spiking up slightly.


	4. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by galaxysilver's art (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

He’s standing close to M, listening to him talking about something.

Raizel hears the sound of his voice, a soothing lilt of it, but he’s not listening.

Too busy looking at M’s face, his eyes lighting up when he’s narrating the story of his day. Raizel's expression softens, and he steps closer, subtly, unnoticed.

Until his fingers graze M’s left hand, the touch light and casual. Watching M for reaction. M doesn’t flinch at the contact, his breath just hitches briefly, in the middle of the word.

Raizel allows himself be a bit bolder, then, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

And he lets his fingers come around M’s palm, seeking out to hold his hand properly. He’s looking at M, the light blush appearing at the tips of his ears, his hand coming up to brush away the hair from his face.

M doesn’t withdraw, glancing up at Raizel, when he gives M’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Bashful.

Relaxed, as he continues his tale.

And he let’s Raizel hold his hand, giving a small squeeze in return.

Raizel’s lips twitch in a smile, red eyes full of delight.


	5. 34 hours later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by o-c-o-c-o's art and AU where Muzaka is M's father who lost his lover and is very close to losing little M as well.

**_6 days ago_ **

They told him there is no hope for the little one.  


That, they are sorry, but he should be prepared for the worst. That they did everything they could, but…

He stopped listening after the first “but”, hopeless fury making him see white.  


He had to sit for a minute, until the noise in his head passed, until the numbness in his hands retreated, until the crushing weight in his chest vanished, until he got his breath back, until his heart stopped the painful beating, until his mind shut down, until the whole world paused for a _damn moment and  
_

_just  
_

_let  
_

_him  
_

_be. _

He wasn’t prepared for the first death.  


He still does not believe it _happened_, that his love is gone, that the little one has only him now.

He wasn’t prepared to see his son in harsh light of an incubator.  


So small, so fragile, with _so many_ cables attached to his little body. Drowning him. Plastic mask on his face, eyes shut, skin so pale, strands of silver hair plastered to his tiny skull. 

He wasn’t prepared for the _“the surgery is too risky, he can die during it, his heart is too weak to bear it, we are sorry, but nothing can be done, prepare for the worst.”_

He wasn’t prepared for polite but detached _“sorry, can’t do more for him.”_ The final _“no”_.  


Because it was too risky and they didn’t want any more dead names on their pristine hospital name.  


The name of his love was one too much already.

** _5 days ago_ **

Frankenstein agreed to read M’s medical files.  


He didn’t comment on what he found there, but his face was carefully neutral, when he told Muzaka, that chances are low.

Muzaka was tired.  


He was tired of careful and neutral, he was exhausted of hearing _“can’t”_ and _“sorry, but”_.  


Of falsely concerned and coldly condescending.

He just wanted someone to _try. _  


To tell him, they would do something. That’s why he turned to Frankenstein. Because, the man was_ never_ afraid of rise to a challenge. Even, if he got blood on his hands in the process.

Muzaka was ready to beg and something on his face must have shown it, because Frankenstein’s gaze softened for a bit and the man sighed.

“I will try. Let’s run few tests first. I don’t trust hospital’s equipment with some of this data.”

** _15 hours ago_ **

Frankenstein was blunt with him.  


Told him, M could not live through the surgery.  


Gently suggested he should spend last few hours with little one. Think about it some more. But Muzaka just looked at Frankenstein and the blonde shook his head, walking away to make some calls. He needed assistants. 

Muzaka did spend as long as he could with M, before he was taken away.  


He held the tiny hand in his own palm. Or, more like his fingers were held by the little digits.

He couldn’t wait to do it again, to feel the warmth seeping out of them, to watch the fall and rise of his son’s chest, to see his small face and kiss his soft hair.

He wasn’t prepared for anything else.


	6. Going back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by o-c-o-c-o's art where Frankenstein carries injured M on his back ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

It’s night time already, sky full of stars. The forest is peaceful, full of the usual noises of small animals or birds.  


Gentle rustle of branches, wind whispering in the leaves.

Frankenstein is careful with his steps, quiet in his musings. Despite the surrounding darkness, he walks with certainty, choosing the path without hesitation.

He could go on much faster, though Frankenstein is mindful of the person on his back.  


He’s carrying M, thankfully dozing off now, his grip on M’s body sure. M must have been exhausted, falling asleep like that. Let himself to lower his guard.  


But feeling safe enough for it.  


Trusting Frankenstein, that he will take care of him and take him back.  


To home.

Frankenstein smiled faintly at the thought.  


Then, he slightly adjusted his grip on M’s body and hastened his steps.  


They have to go back home.  


Others are waiting.


	7. Good morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by galaxysilver's art ( •⌄• ू )✧

🦇+🐺=💖

M was busy with filling the crossword in morning paper, concentrating on the puzzle.

He heard Raizel behind him, his steps heavier on purpose.  


His focus was broken in a moment, when he felt fingers curling on his arm, squeezing his shoulder gently. Then, a warmth at his back and a whiff of nice scent M associated with Raizel.

Black hair tickled his temple, when Raizel leaned in, his cool cheek coming into contact with M’s.  


Then, M felt a delicate kiss on the corner of his lips, and his face went aflame.  


Raizel’s mouth curled into tiniest of smiles, moving with soft pecks, until Raizel gave last kiss on M’s cheek, with quiet ‘Good morning’ murmured into his warm, _warm_ skin.


	8. Cuddle p.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by galaxysilver's art (′ʘ⌄ʘ‵)

Raizel’s dreams rarely could be called purely pleasant. Usually, he dreamt of the times and people long gone. Sometimes, the setting was simple and neutral, making him nostalgic through the waking hours of the day.

But then came the nightmares - stories of blood, loss and regrets. The sorrow so heavy on his soul, that it would become nearly unbeareable. Nevertheless, Raizel prevailed, because he deserved every ounce of the pain of memories and visions, as he was the one to end so many lives, letting down the ones trusting him, but it was his duty to keep order, to never be free of the guilt of watching someones eyes losing the light and-

He opened his eyes in alarm, as he felt the body by his side curling up into him, almost intensively. It took him a second to recognize his surroundings and who exactly was cuddling with him. The blanket covered them both - must have been Frankenstein’s thoughtful gesture to leave them with it.

M mumbled something in his sleep, hiding his face in Raizel’s throat. Raizel freezed for a moment, the hand near M’s head hovering uncertainly. Then he tentatively touched M’s hair, fingers curling in silver locks. M snuggled even closer. He seemed to instinctively search for warmth and Raizel relaxed into the embrance. He gently massaged M’s scalp, moving the hand slowly to M’s nape, as he left a soft kiss on the man’s temple. He breathed in the M’s soothing scent and closed his eyes in contentment.

Raizel would not fall asleep again, but he’d gladly watch over the peaceful rest of his companion.


	9. Cuddle p.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by galaxysilver's art (′ʘ⌄ʘ‵)

This smartphone device was a wonderful thing, Raizel thought, as he was reading a game guide online. The Noblesse mastered using it shortly after Frankenstein gifted him with it, but pretended not to know a thing, when children or household members tried to teach him the basics. It visibly gave them the pleasure, so Raizel didn’t correct their assumptions of his unfamiliarity with human technology.

He was so deep in his reading material, that he startled slightly when M’s head touched his shoulder. Raizel glanced at M, his hair tickling Noblesse’s nose. The man was fast asleep, breathing evenly. Raizel sniffed delicately at the top of M’s head, hiding in them his subtle smile. Then an idea came to his mind, as he peeked at the smartphone. He carefully maneuvered the hand with the device, raising it up. After a while the silent click of a camera taking photo could be heard, and thankfully M’s nap hadn’t been disturbed. Raizel looked at the screen with satisfaction, saving the picture.

Wonderful thing, indeed.


	10. Dark Raizel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by wonderful art gift from o-c-o-c-o, an art of Dark Raizel taking bath! ♡✧( ु•⌄• )

Ever since Raizel found out about the small pool in the house, he’s been lounging there whenever he felt like swimming.

Preferably naked.

Raizel swam gracefully, like he belonged in the water. He was also unnaturally quiet - if Frankenstien disturbed his swimming time, bringing towels or change or clothes, Raizel would stop whatever he’s been doing in the water and just stare at him for so long, as he’d leave the pool room. Frankenstein was convinced that Raizel do not wished his pool time to be disturbed by anyone.

He started leaving towels and spare clothes by the pool just in case, not wanting to anger Raizel by walking on him, when he was obviously relaxing.

He should know that his planning, when it comes to Raizel, is futile.

The first time he left the towels earlier, Raizel just came to the living room naked, sat on the couch and demanded tea. To say Frankenstein was shocked by this behaviour, was an understanding. Raizel just smirked and watched him. But Frankenstein did as he was told, made tea and brought Raizel his clothes and tried to forget about the incident, thinking that Raizel just hasn’t noticed the stuff left by the pool. So much pale skin on display with droplets of water all over Raizel’s body… It wasn’t good for Frankenstein’s mental health. He made sure to leave the towels in more visible spot next time.

It obviously didn’t work.

Raizel just kept strolling around the house naked after his swimming, ignoring towels completely.

Once is an accident, twice is coincidence and thrice is a pattern.

Frankenstein decided, that bringing clothes to the pool was safer approach, after all. He didn’t want to repeat M21’s freak out incident. The wallpaper was from Italy and he had to wait three weeks for arrival of the replacement - the scratch marks from M21'c claws definitely weren’t adding beauty to the decor.

Also, it was worth the peace of his mind, even if Raizel kept silently looking at him when in the water. But he wore the clothes Frankenstein brought.

One day, when going to the pool room with towels, Frankenstein was sure he started hallucinating. There were noises coming from the pool, sounding like someone was… singing? He kept his steps silent and slowly got to the entrance. No, he heard right. And saw Raizel, leisurely swimming and quietly singing to himself.

The water carried the sound and echo in the room did the rest. Frankenstein didn’t recognize the words but the tune was beautifully haunting and as he was listening, he felt oddly entranced.

He startled slightly, when he noticed Raizel’s eyes on him, Frankenstein standing so near the edge of the pool. Raizel kept his song, looking ethernal, like some kind of lovely and dangerous sea creature, like… Merman, Frankenstein’s mind offered the term helpfully. Luring the unaware with his voice and bringing them to their demise in the water.

The song stopped.

“Take off your clothes and get in here.” Raizel said quietly, smiling slowly at him. “It seems you answer only when the plea is direct. I would not thought that subtlety is so lost on you, Frankenstein.”


End file.
